Home For Christmas
by Orcia
Summary: Trying to get home, Tucker finds himself snowed in at an airport. Christmas one-shot.


"Yeah, Mom. The flights are all delayed 'cause of weather. I know, but I had some work to finish up. No, no one else could do it. Because anyone who could has gone home...I get the message Mom, thank you. Yeah. Yeah I'll call when I can get a flight. Love ya too, see you soon." Tucker sighed as the dial tone sounded in his ear. "I hope," he muttered.

Stowing his cell phone in his coat pocket, the college student turned his attention to the window. After finishing his latest project, he'd hurried to the airport to get the next flight home...

Only to find they were snowed in because of a blizzard.

"Two to three inches my foot," he grumbled, recalling the weather report from earlier that morning.

Indeed, the light snow that had started that morning had steadily increased throughout the day. Even on way to the airport, the roads had been icy and he had taken it slowly.

Tucker sighed as he watched the snow swirling outside against the darkening sky. Only after he had found out all flights had been canceled did he see the news report declaring the roads closed until late tonight.

So he was stuck here until then.

There were a few other people in the large waiting room, and he had passed some browsing through the small stores earlier. A few had laptops out, one couple had dozed off in their seats, and a pair of elderly men sat playing cards. Christmas music played quietly over the loudspeakers.

With nothing better to do, Tucker took a seat by the window and pulled out his laptop. It hummed as it started up and he entered his password.

No internet connection.

"Terrific," he grumbled. Closing the window, he brought up spider solitaire and started playing.

Minutes turned to hours as he clicked away, playing the game over and over. Sometimes he beat, sometimes the computer bested him.

People who he had seen in the stores earlier returned, taking seats and waiting for the roads to clear. Those traveling in pairs and groups talked quietly amongst themselves.

Tucker yawned tiredly. Maybe he should get some sleep too...

_Splat!_

Tucker yelped and jumped from his seat as something cold and wet struck the back of his head and slid down his coat. His laptop fell from his lap and to the floor as he franticly tried to reach down his back.

A few people looked up as the college student danced in place while trying to retrieve the cold item from his jacket.

"Cold, cold, cold, gah!" he exclaimed, finally grabbing the item. Pulling it out, he held it in his hand and blinked.

A half melted snowball sat in his palm.

Blinking in confusion, Tucker looked around. "Who brings snow into an airport?"

"The same people who get themselves stranded in an airport Christmas week."

The Techno Geek's head jerked in the direction of the voice.

Clad in a red coat and holding another snowball in one hand, his best friend stood.

Tucker blinked. "Wha—Danny? When did you-?"

"I tried calling you're place to see if you'd gotten home yet. You're Mom told me you were stuck here," he tilted his head and grinned. "So I flew up to bring you home."

Tucker stared at him. "B-but, in this weather?" he sputtered. "Are you nuts?"

Danny shrugged. "I've flown in worse. And it's not like I raced or anything, just took it easy." The blue eyed boy looked around once. "Now, c'mon, let's get going. It's almost Christmas and you should've been home a week ago."

The Techno Geek rolled his eyes. "Already heard it from my Mom, thank you," he muttered, picking up his laptop and putting it in its bag.

"And you'll hear it again from Sam, I bet," Danny grinned and grabbed his friends suitcase.

Tucker smiled and shook his head. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he paused and gave Danny a curious look. "You, said you flew up here, right?" he asked.

"Yep."

"And we're flying back?" he questioned, suddenly looking uneasy.

"Yes."

"In the blizzard?"

"Yeeeeah."

"Uhhhh, dude..."

Danny chuckled. "Relax. I took the Specter Speeder."

Tucker sighed with relief. "Good. No offense to your flying, dude."

"None taken."

* * *

><p><em>Just a lil something I wanted to do.<em>

_Tucker needed some Christmas love._

_This takes place a year after _ShadowPlay_. So Danny, Sam, and Tucker would be in their freshman year of college._

**_Merry Christmas Everyone!_**

_characters (c) BH_


End file.
